Correcto
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Cuando Nico la vio por primera vez, se sonrojó un poquito solamente, si, solo un poquito, su corazón latió con prisa y una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo. Nico entró a una escena a la que jamás se imaginó vivir. Tener un flechazo.


**Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Cada que escribo olvido el disclaimer, shabos. :,v**

 **Disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

Cuando Nico la vio por primera vez, se sonrojó un poquito solamente, si, solo un poquito, su corazón latió con prisa y una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo. Nico entró a una escena a la que jamás se imaginó vivir. Tener un flechazo. Realmente ella sólo esperaba que los demás quedaran prendados de su encanto, porque, vamos; "¡Nico nico nii!", eso jamás falla. De hecho, eso te lleva al éxito, según Nico Yazawa. Como sea, ella no tenía que andar babeando por otros, claro que le encantaban otras idols, cierto. Pero ella sería próximamente la número 1, las demás ya no importarían.

Pero después de ver su sedosa cabellera de un color tan rojo, tan vivo, sus ojos violetas grandes y seductores, o su boca pequeña y delicada y tentadora o sus largas piernas… esas sexys piernas de diosa. O que Dios la perdonase por faltar a sus principios pero era tan guapa, Nico quería lanzarse a besarla. Esa cara llena de concentración, lucía como una universitaria con todos esos papeles que llevaba. Después de unos minutos de estar embelesada, Nico frunció el ceño.

No, esa pelirroja no era más bella que ella. Por supuesto que no. Era obvio.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de envidia.

En fin, decidió que daba igual puesto que, seguramente, ya no la volvería a ver. Pero, como siempre en toda su vida, termino equivocándose. Y fue esa misma tarde en realidad, una tarde nublada perfecta para un café con una bonita compañía.

La pelirroja es tonta, había pensado Nico, riéndose para sus adentros, iba directito de cara al suelo por andar metida entre esos papeles. Estaba tentada a dejarla seguir caminando directo al hoyo que había a unos pocos metros de ahí, la pelirroja no sería tan idiota para no ver hacia adelante… No era un hoyo muy pequeño de todos modos, era visible… ella voltearía. Nico maldijo al percatarse de que no dejaba de verla, y que, esa chica tampoco se daría cuenta del golpazo que se daría más adelante.

—Mierda…— susurró. La chica de ojos bonitos y piernas sexys se envolvió en una lluvia de los papeles que cargaba hace un segundo, Nico corrió con fuerza para atraparla, de igual modo, la idol no estaba tan lejos. Estaba a punto de no llegar así que estiro su brazo lo más que pudo y jaló a la chica de su chaqueta hasta atraerla hacia ella, de modo que, la pelirroja terminó entre los brazos de Nico, un poco encorvada dado la estatura enana de la idol.

La pelirroja hizo unos soniditos de dolor, Nico que aún presionaba las manos en la cintura de la otra chica se congeló cuando su mirada violeta chocó con la suya. Sintió algo. Pero no supo qué.

—Mi pie… ouch. —La pelirroja, del cual Nico aún no se entera su nombre y siente la urgente necesidad de saberlo ya mismo, se apoya un poco en Nico para alejarse, la idol nota que se torció el pie. — Oye, gracias, pero puedes soltarme ya. —dice cuando nota que la bajita le aprieta más de la cintura.

— ¡Eh…! Si, si, si, perdón. —

—Claro. — La pelirroja sacudió su ropa, está sonrojada, a Nico le aparece adorable. Las dos se agacharon para recoger los papeles que terminaron regados por toda el área dando un espectáculo lamentable.

—Mi nombre es Nico, Yazawa Nico. —se presenta ya queriendo enterarse del nombre de la otra.

—Maki. —Dice la otra, — Nishikino Maki. — Maki hace muecas, la idol sabe que está conteniéndose de no quejarse mucho frente a ella, pero no sirve de nada porque sabe que no podrá levantarse con un dolor así. Nico observa de reojo los papeles llenos de un lenguaje desconocido para ella, puros términos médicos que, si les presta atención, sabe que sólo le causaran jaqueca. Cuando termina de reunirlos todos se levanta de un salto y ayuda a Maki a levantarse también.

Maki arruga la nariz, —Gracias, Yazawa-san, pero de aquí ya puedo sola, te agradezco tu gesto de amabilidad. —Nico no quería parecer burlona en ese momento pero se rió.

—Suerte entonces, a donde sea que vayas que no creo que ni siquiera llegues pronto con esa torcedura. — le dio una mirada fugaz a su tobillo y lo notó inflamado.

Maki decidió sacar su celular para llamar a un taxi… Nico la miró curiosa, recia a irse todavía.

— ¡Me lleva la…! —Nico volvió a reírse discretamente, —Woah, Nishikino-san, relájese, se le harán arrugas en la cara. Se volverá vieja y fea pronto. —La más alta abrió más sus ojos, estupefacta.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres idiota, para atreverte a decirme eso?! —Nico frunció el ceño, que intensa, pensó.

— ¡Pero qué salvaje, relájate, ¿quieres?! No fue para tanto. —Maki se permitió relajarse.

—Tienes razón, es que me alteré. He tenido un mal día, ¿sabes? Lleno de tediosos papeles que parece que quieren ahogarme. —Maki vuelve hacer esos gestos raros. Entrecierra los ojos y arruga un poquito la nariz. Nico se queda a su lado, la ve de reojo y con curiosidad. Hay algo especial en hacer eso, quedarse ahí. Una vez que cada una se vaya por su camino, está segura que el sentimiento de euforia que la abraza en ese instante durará al menos unos días. —Ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento esto. —

—Uh… ¿Necesitas desahogarte? —Maki la observa cansada.

—Quizás. —balbucea.

—Y bueno, ¿qué ha pasado con tu celular?

—Olvide cargar la batería. Está muerto. —

—Uh oh, qué mala suerte que no haya nadie a tu lado con un celular que si está en funcionamiento, o que no haya nadie que tenga carro. Una verdadera tristeza, ciertamente. —Nico nota que quiere pasar un poquito más de tiempo con ese extraña. Y no sabe por qué.

— ¡Oh, Yazawa-san! ¿Podrías prestarme su celular?—Nico se ríe de buena gana. Está de buen humor.

—Ahora si es amable, ¿verdad? —Ninguna de las dos se para un segundo a pensar por qué son tan confianzudas la una con la otra.

— ¿Lo harás o no? Puedo irme de ya a buscar a alguien más amable que tú, enana. —La de coletas una vez que escucha como fue despectivamente descrita, siente un fuego arder en su interior.

— ¡¿Enana?! ¿Qué te pasa, tú… tú… ah… ¡tomate andante!?—Maki reprime la sonrisa que el apodo de Nico le causó.

—Por favor, Yazawa-san. Préstamelo. —

— ¡Oh es cierto! Claro, —Nico sacó con cierta prisa el celular de su bolsillo. — ¿A dónde vas? Por cierto.

—Al Hospital de Otonokizaka. — Nico reacciona ligeramente sorprendida. ¿Maki era una estudiante de medicinas haciendo prácticas quizás?

—Uuhhh, ¿y si mejor te llevo? Yo me dirijo allá también, tengo que ver a mi nutricionista. —

Maki comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, enrollando y desenrollando. Era adorable a los ojos de Nico.

—No luces como alguien peligroso, pero eso no descarta que puedas ser una persona con tendencias acosadoras. ¿Debería arriesgarme? —Nico se siente ofendida, luce como un ángel, ella en cambio debería ponerse en ese papel que Maki decidió adoptar. Y se lo dice de mal humor.

—Yo debería preocuparme por llevar a una desconocida en mi auto, alégrate que el mundo te dio la gran oportunidad de conocer a la gran idol Nico nico nii. Y aún más, que te lleve en su coche. —

Las dos caminan con lentitud hacia su carro, un mini Cooper estacionado al otro lado de la calle, Nico permitió que Maki se apoyara en su hombro para que pudiese soportar el dolor. Una vez que entraron al auto, Maki se sintió incómoda, qué diablos pasaba. Esa tarde estaba siendo extraña.

Nico se sintió rara también. Había llegado muy lejos.

El camino transcurrió con unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Nico oyó la voz de Maki preguntar de forma tímida.

— ¿Te he visto en alguna parte? —La chica más alta se sonroja con facilidad al parecer, Nico sólo en un momento la ha visto ruborizarse varias veces y así con la facilidad que llega se va para remplazar su bonito rostro adorable a uno malhumorado.— Es que siento… que ya te he visto. No sé.

La de coletas se ríe. Sigue prestando atención al camino pero le contesta.

—A lo mejor. Nico se presenta en varios lugares a cantar, la intención es ganar popularidad. Probablemente hayas visto a Nico en volantes, anuncios o incluso televisión. —Maki abre la boca, sorprendida.

—Vaya. —

—Sí. —Se ríe Nico.

—Yo pensé que salías en uno de esos anuncios de modelaje para ropa de niños de edad como de 10 años, no sé. Me has sorprendido. —

—Pff… eres un fastidio, ¿te lo han dicho? — Maki se suelta a reír. Le ha gustado eso de picar a la bajita.

—Nunca. La gente acostumbra a elogiarme. — Nico cierra los ojos un segundo, si ella tiene el autoestima muy alto, esa pelirroja rarita lo tiene por las nubes.

— ¿Eres cantante entonces? — Nico sonríe deslumbrantemente. Su sonrisa es tan grande que provoca que su acompañante arrugue el ceño. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— Algo así, quiero ser una idol. Por el momento sigo con mi carrera de artes escénicas pero la gente me empieza a adorar. He predicho un futuro prospero y exitoso para mí. ¿Quieres ver algo realmente genial?—Maki alza una ceja pero asiente. El mini Cooper se ve estacionado un momento.

Y es entonces que Nico se prepara para su mini show.

— ¡Nico-Nico-Ni! ¡Haré Nico-Nico-Ni tu corazón! Soy Yazawa Nico-Nico, y haré sonreír a sus corazones. ¡Recuerden soy Nico-Ni, y les amo-Nico!—Todo eso, acompañado por una pose.

Cuando la chica bajita quitó su deslumbrante sonrisa, notó a Maki callada.

— ¿Y...? ¿Te he dejado sin palabras?—preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa.

— ¿Pero qué diablos acabó de ver…? —

—Imbécil, esto es mi especialidad. Con esto hago sonreír a la gente. — Maki rió.

—No lo dudo. —

1

Nico se encontraba en su departamento, jugando con una tarjeta de presentación.

La tarjeta rezaba así:

 _Hospital Otokonizaka_

 _Dra. Nishikino Maki_

 _Tel: 81*****_

—Fiuuu—silbó Nico. —Luce muy joven como para ser doctora. — ¿debería echarle una llamada? ¿Sería extraño dado que no la conozco más que de un breve momento? —

Había pasado alrededor de una semana después del momento vivido con Maki, la pelirroja en un impulso le había dado su tarjeta de presentación, había dicho que, como muestra de agradecimiento le debería un favor.

Estaba a punto de escribir el número en el celular hasta que entró una llamada entrante.

 _Honoka… maldita,_ pensó Nico frustrada por la interrupción. Contestó de mala gana.

—Hola… Honoka, ¿deseas algo?— Hizo una mueca.

— ¡Nicooooo! ¡Necesito ayuda!— La pequeña tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído por el grito de su amiga.

—A ver… dime en qué puedo servir. —murmuró a regañadientes.

—Rin y Hanayo harán una cena para celebrar su aniversario. Y bueno… —

—Ajá…—

—Tsubasa irá. Necesito… uh… que me ayudes… a lucir un poquito mejor…—Nico iba a hablar pero Honoka continuó. — ¡Tú sabes lo mala que soy para estas cosas, y realmente, de verdad, necesito, necesito impresionarla está vez!—

—Pero Honoka, recuerda que la se encarga en temas de amor es Nozomi y la que se encarga de nuestras vestimentas en este caso es Kotori, pídeles ayuda. Yo estoy ocupada. —

—Sé que mientes, Nico. Nozomi y Eli me dijeron que no tenías ningún evento programado próximamente y has estado saliendo temprano de la universidad. Además, les diría a ellas pero todaaaaas están ocupadas. Tú fuiste mi última opción, por favor, por favor, por favor. —

—Okey, pero por favor, cállate. —

—Tienes que acompañarme también, no puedo hacer el ridículo ahí dentro. —

— ¡Aggh! ¿Para cuándo es?—

—Uh, hoy… la cena comienza a las 8 de la noche. —

—Imbécil. —

—Ayyy, Nico-chan. No seas cruel. Por cierto seré yo quien vaya a tu casa. No te preocupes por lo demás. —

Era de noche ya, Honoka estaba emocionada con los resultados, Nico se había esmerado en ella. Kotori por lo regular le mostraba outfits entre tiernos y atrevidos. Pero Nico le mostró un mundo diferente. Una mujer atrevida, todo bajo sus propias condiciones. Se sentía lo suficientemente en confianza para saber que Tsubasa esta vez no le diría que no.

—Sí, dalo por hecho Honoka. —dijo con orgullo Nico. —Igual ya vámonos, que me aburro.

— ¡OK!—

2

Cuando Nico se sentaba en un rincón cada reunión que asistía con sus amigas, siempre, veía de reojo a Hanayo y a Rin. Lucían tan felices. Le ocasionaba una punzada de envidia. Le oprimía el corazón, y la sensación de que necesitaba a alguien le arrebasaba. Era una pizca de vacío y no podía encontrar la comprensión en nadie. En fin, también se alegraba profundamente de que ellas tengan el cariño y la felicidad más sincera que pueda haber. Una parte de ella deseaba encontrar lo mismo que Rin y Hanayo. Ellas estaban hechas una para la otra.

Quienes habían asistido a su aniversario era Tsubasa y Umi, fueron las únicas que pudieron asistir.

—Nozomi me dijo que está vez todas celebrarían la ocasión, pero otro día. —Comenzó a decir Hanayo en un suspiro. —Todas hemos estado muy ocupadas, sin embargo Rin yo queríamos salir en compañía en está ocasión. Es agradable verlas, chicas.

—El trabajo sin duda ha estado fuerte para todas, —Umi dijo.

—Tú luces muy cansada. —Nico se burló al notar esas ojeras bajo sus ojos caídos.

—Ew, Nico, ya quisiera estar en días calmados como los tuyos, pero no me quejo porque sé que por el trabajo que tienes te va a llegar peor tantito una vez se acumule. —

—Mouu, Nico es lo suficientemente genial como para no andar con esas fachas, siempre lo tengo todo controlado. —Se le escapó un puchero.

Umi rió. —Lo que digas.

— ¡Pero chicas! Esté sábado saldremos todas como en los viejos tiempos. Nozomi, Eli, y Kotori no faltaran en está ocasión. —dijo con ánimo renovado Honoka. —Y además puedes aprovechar para de una vez decláratele a Kotori-chan, Umi-chan—Alzó las cejas provocativamente para molestar a la escritora.

— ¡Ho-Honoka! ¿Qué te pasa?— enrojeció hasta las orejas. Todas rieron. Incluso Tsubasa que aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a su grupito. —N-No es q-que me guste Kotori. —Balbuceó.

Nico se rió con más ganas. —Hasta la misma Kotori sólo tiene paciencia para que llegué el día en que seas valiente. —

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Umi, incrédula. Umi pensó en lo fácil que era de leer en ocasiones.

Hanayo rió con suavidad y Rin no paraba de reír.

— ¿Saben qué?—preguntó Nico alegre, las demás la miraron con curiosidad.

—Yo presiento que se nos viene una boda. —

Rin abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Sí-nya!—gritó. —Te refieres a Nozomi y a Eli-chan, ¿verdad?—

—Exacto Rin, ¿tú también te diste cuenta?— Rin rió.

—Eli es muy discreta para esto pero cuando habla con nosotras y hablamos de un tema de compromiso se pone muy nerviosa-nya. —

—Maravilloso. —Dijo Nico, — le compraré a Eli un montón de sex toys, y hermosa ropa interior para que la tetona disfrute su noche. —

— ¡Nico, cállate!—gritó Umi espantada. —

Honoka rió con más fuerza y Tsubasa sólo le acariciaba el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

—Vaya amiga Honoka, yo quisiera tener una noche así. —coqueteó Tsubasa. Repasando con la vista su cuerpo entero. Nico notó que hasta los ojos le brillaron de lujuria esa noche sólo de ver a Honoka tan diferente.

Si Honoka hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo hubiese escupido. — ¡Tsubasa!

—Ay, eres una ternura cuándo estas rojita. —

— ¡Mou, deja de avergonzarme!— dijo sin saber qué hacer después del teatrito de su compañera.

Nico las miró. _Esa sensación, esa sensación ahogándole de nuevo._

Cuando era niña Nico solía creer y soñar con príncipes azules y finales felices, gente autentica y amores verdaderos. Pero conforme fue creciendo sus pensamientos e ideas de infancia fueron alejándose hasta que ella se volvió una persona totalmente diferente. Aún seguía luchando por sus sueños pero no era lo mismo. Era extraño lo mucho todo lo que cambia y lo que no. Era uno de esos momentos donde su realidad parecía distorsionarse. ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente? Tenía 23 años y no sabía aún que era lo deseaba. O necesitaba.

No conocía del amor. No comprendía aún por qué Honoka se esforzaba en impresionar a Tsubasa sabiendo que ella ya estaba totalmente rendida a sus pies. O cómo Rin y Hanayo no podían aburrirse una de la otra cuando han estado juntas toda su vida. O cómo Umi se volvía terriblemente miedosa en cuanto se refería a Kotori, ¿por qué no simplemente decirlo?

Nico entendía pero aún no lo alcanzaba a comprender del todo. En ocasiones se preguntaba si llegaría a entenderlo completamente.

A esa altura de la noche todas estaban ebrias, excepto Nico y Tsubasa, la idol estaba preocupada por saber cómo irían a sus casas. Sabía que en ocasiones era una completa borde, pero tampoco las dejaría así sin saber qué harían.

Era aún gracioso ver a Umi ebria. Murmuraba cosas sobre Kotori que no entendía pero le sacaba unas carcajadas.

— ¿Hanayo-chan…?—preguntó Nico. — ¿En dónde se irán?— Hanayo aún medio perdida le contestó:

—Oh, Nico-chan, lo teníamos planeado Rin-chan y yo. En… ah no sé si en unos minutos pero otra amiga quedó en qué se haría cargo de nosotras está noche, no debería tardar.

—Ya veo. —suspiró Nico. Entonces me adelantó que Honoka y Tsubasa ya deben estar en el auto. —

—Por supuesto, Nico-chan. Fue una bonita noche. Vayan con cuidado. —

—Claro. Espero su amiga no tarde, en cualquier caso mi celular está prendido, alguna emergencia me llaman. —ofreció Nico con una sonrisa.

Nico estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la entrada cuando una cabellera pelirroja se metió en su camino. _¡Una pelirroja, yo conozco a esta pelirroja!_ Pensó con repentina emoción

—Ejem… Buenas noches, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Yazawa-san. —

Nico la miró sorprendida.

—No será que tú eres la amiga que viene por el dúo de RinPana, eh. —Dijo divertida por tan hermosa casualidad. —

— ¿Qué?—Maki la miró sin comprender.

—Rin y Hanayo, Nishikino-san. —

— ¿Las conoces?

—Son mis amigas de la preparatoria.

—Que sorpresa. —Expresó la pelirroja, ya agarrando su cabello para hacer ese típico gesto que Nico notó la vez anterior. —Es agradable, volver a verte. — dijo con cortesía. —Hanayo y Rin… ¿se encuentran muy ebrias?

Nico miró hacia atrás. La mano de Rin juguetona luchando por manosear a su novia. Y Hanayo sonrojada, en medio de risitas tratando de detener a Rin insatisfactoriamente. ¿Quién diría lo atrevido que es el dúo más tierno que hay? Nico soltó una risita.

—Me temo, Nishikino-san, que si no las detengo ahora, harán de su noche un espectáculo triple x, para que algún rarito las grabe y las suba a internet. — Nico dijo, divertida por la expresión atónita de Maki.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Detenlas!—gritó.

—Eso iba a hacer pero si me lo ordenas ya no me dan ganas, además eras tú quién debía llegar temprano por ellas. —Nico le dio la espalda para volver a entrar. Maki la siguió malhumorada.

A penas Rin alzó la vista de lo que le estaba haciendo a Hanayo, Maki no quiso saber exactamente que era y Nico tampoco, gritó.

— ¡Nico, volviste! ¡Y Maki llegó! Mira, Kayo-chin, — Hanayo apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y murmuraba algunas cosas inentendibles.

—Uh oh, —comenzó Nico. —La resaca les dará duro mañana. —

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Maki.

— ¿Quién?—

Maki apuntó a una chica peli azul tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Por todos los cielos!—se espantó Nico. —Es Umi. La olvidé por completo. —

Maki notó que ya no había muchos clientes por lo que era obvio, que el local estaba a punto de cerrar.

—Debemos apurarnos. —

Nico recordó que Tsubasa y Honoka aún seguían esperándola.

—Tengo que ayudarte a subir a Rin y a Umi, ya vuelvo, ¿vale?—Maki asintió. Fue directo hacia donde estaban las demás.

Cuando Nico salió el aire frío golpeo su rostro. Parpadeó un poco y caminó hacia el auto de Honoka. _Se mueve_ , notó. Se acercó un poco más.

Tsubasa estaba sentada en el regazo de Honoka, besándola como si no hubiese mañana, las manos de Honoka vagaban curiosas en los muslos de Tsubasa apunto… apunto de subir su falda. Nico suspiró. Tocó la ventanilla.

Tsubasa dio un saltito por el susto. Nico se regocijó de que se hubiese golpeado la cabeza. Asustada se bajo de Honoka y abrió la puerta del coche.

— ¡Nico-chan! Habías tardado…—sonrió con nervios. Del auto salió también Honoka. —Que injusta Nico…—murmuró con un puchero.

Nico frunció el ceño.

Miró hacia atrás y notó el único carro estacionado, supuso que era el de Maki, un BMW.

—Venía para decirles que pueden irse. Ayudaré a la amiga de Rin y Hanayo a dejarlas en casa. —

— ¡¿Qué?!—Se desesperó Honoka. —Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio.

—No lo tenía planeado, Honoka. —contestó Nico conteniéndose para no golpearla. Tsubasa al ver su rostro enojado tomó de la mano a su ahora, supone Nico, novia.

—Entonces hasta luego, Nico-chan, ten una bonita noche. Uh, por cierto, antes de irnos… ¿quieren ayuda?— Nico lo pensó un poco, sería difícil y odioso llevar a Umi al carro pero por otra parte quería conocer a Maki, y esas dos le quitarían tiempo valioso, así que rechazó la oferta. Cuando volvió a entrar al local Maki llegó prácticamente corriendo hacia ella. Nico se sorprendió gratamente, ya que su imagen se veía sexy ahora que la veía con más atención. Estaba despeinada a diferencia de hace un rato y los primeros botones de su camisa casual estaban abiertos…Nico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasó a la pelirroja tonta?

— ¡Yazawa-san!—gritó—tu amiga, Umi, ¡está loca! Trata de practicar algo conmigo, me dice que lo debe hacer bien con una tal Kotori. ¡Haz algo!—gritó enfurecida.

Nico se acercó a Umi, que efectivamente estaba comportándose como una loca. —Bueno, Nishikino-san. La loca será la primera en su auto. Ayúdeme. —Maki gruñó.

Cada una tomó los brazos de Umi para que se sujetara en las dos, Umi balbuceaba algunas cosas que Maki y Nico ignoraron, Nico dejo que Maki la sujetara solo un segundo para poder abrir las puertas del coche.

Nico se sentía feliz, ver a la pelirroja, al contrario de lo que creyó, -que pronto la olvidaría-fue tan diferente, su corazón latía a prisa. Se apresuró a meter a Umi en la parte trasera del coche. Y con gesto perezoso se dirigió con Hanayo y Rin, que esperaba que no estuvieran montándose o algo así. Notó que Maki estaba silenciosa. A propósito caminó con paso apresurado hacia la entrada y rozó a Maki.

Nico sonrió.

—Yazawa-san—llamó Maki, ya que todas estaban en el coche. Nico se giró a verla. — ¿Te llevó a ti también al departamento de Rin y Hanayo?—

Nico hizo una mueca culpable. —Si no es mucho pedir Nishikino-san… ¿podrías llevarme a mi departamento? No es muy lejos. Pero como no traje carro no planeaba nada de lo que pasó hoy. —Maki asintió.

El camino fue tranquilo y en silencio. A Maki no se le ocurrió encender la radio y a Nico eso no le importaba. Cuando llegaron, las dos se encargaron de despertar a sus amigas ebrias y las dirigieron dentro del departamento. Se aseguraron que estuvieran bien y con la promesa de Nico de volver mañana para verlas, partieron a la salida. A ese punto las dos estaban cansadas y con sueño.

—Sí que ha sido pesado llevarlas, eh. —Comenzó la plática Nico, para no quedarse dormida. —

—Sí, mañana estarán muy mal, cuida de Rin y Hanayo por mí, ¿vale?—

—Nico—

— ¿Uh? —

—Puedes decirme Nico, estoy segura de que nos encontraremos más veces de lo esperado. — Maki le mostró una sonrisa ladeada que Nico encontró muy atractiva.

—Maki, entonces. —

Nico sintió su cuerpo vibrar, una sensación agradable.

Veía los carros pasar, las luces de la ciudad, su cabello se movía al ritmo del viento y la velocidad del carro. Esa noche, a pesar de estar agotada se sentía bien. Se sentía bonita y la sensación de soledad no la embriagaba. Sabía que podía cerrar los ojos y por esa vez, dormir plenamente. Nico, era, al fin de cuentas una persona fuerte. Pero estaba cansada. Y sus sueños de hacer sonreír a la gente. A las masas. No muere. Se aviva más. Ve a su acompañante. La sensación de querer conocerla como nadie le llega de lleno.

Así con la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, comenzó a cantar con una voz suave y bajita.

— _There goes the girl in the pretty skirt_

 _Ahí va la chica, en la linda falda_

 _With the golden smile that made you feel new_

 _Con la sonrisa de oro que te hizo sentir nuevo_

 _Like when the marching band strolls the street_

 _Como cuando la banda de marcha pasea en la calle_

 _You know another year come too son_

 _Tú sabes que otro año llegó muy pronto_

 _So you took her hand and she gave a look_

 _Entonces tomaste su mano y ella te dio una mirada._

 _That sent you to the moon_

 _Que te envió a la luna —_ Maki la miró de reojo, tan concentrada y feliz en lo que hacía. Sonrió con ternura, y le causó un revuelo de mariposas vagando por ahí. En todo su ser. Su vocecita alegre y dulce le hizo olvidar el mundo en el que vivía.

 _And there you spoken the words of a gentleman_

 _Y ahí dijiste las palabras de un caballero_

 _Can I have this dance with you?_

 _¿Puedo bailar esta contigo?_

 _Can I share this dance with you?_

 _¿Puedo compartir este baile contigo?_

—Siento interrumpir tus grititos chillones, pero tienes que decirme tu dirección. Parece que me perdí. —Dijo con diversión. Nico la miró, sus ojos grandes y expresivos lograban reflejarle una tormenta de emociones.

—Ugh, tomate andante, cómo logras, tan descaradamente, destruir el ambiente de la maravillosa canción de Nico, la gran idol. Eh… por cierto, toma por este rumbo estamos a punto de llegar. —Nico se aclaró la garganta secretamente avergonzada por dejarse llevar por el momento.

3

—Estoy a punto de morir. —bostezó la chica bajita. —No aguanto más. Son las tres de la mañana ahora. Es muy tarde, diablos. —Nico arrastraba los pies. Apenas había bajado del auto.

—Yo me despido ahora, Ya…-Nico-chan, — habló la pelirroja quién estaba aún pegada en la puerta de su auto. Nico alzó la cabeza de forma brusca apenas escuchó eso. Muy dentro de ella quería que la noche aún no acabara.

— ¡No!—gritó. Maki la miró sorprendida. —Me refiero a que estás cansada y tener que conducir a esta hora…

—No te preocupes. —Interrumpió la otra. —Estoy acostumbrada a esto. —se rió un poco. A Nico le pareció una risa cansada. Su rostro infantil se vio transformado por una mueca enojada. Era un puchero adorable.

—Te he dicho que no, no quisiera que encuentren tu cuerpo por algún lugar gracias a que chocaste porque conducías cansada. Imagina cómo me verán las demás después, pensaran que tengo la culpa por no haberte cuidado. —

Maki se quedó boquiabierta. Pero al contrario de lo que la idol pensó no volvió a oponerse. Para sorpresa de las dos, más de Maki que no se esperaba hacer eso, se acuclilló para que Nico subiera en ella. El departamento de Nico estaba en el cuarto piso, y el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento por esos días. La cinta de advertencia provocó en Maki un impulso inusual.

—Te veo muy cansada enana, puedo llevarte a tu departamento. —pronunció con un toque orgulloso. Nico se rió.

—Tú eres una debilucha. Además, ¿qué pasa con tu tobillo? ¿Ya no te duele?—Maki le sonrió.

—No, Nico-chan. Está todo bien, ahora sube.

Y Nico lo hizo. Maki agradecía que la pequeña fuera muy ligera, no le hizo mucho esfuerzo cuando subió a su espalda. Así, en esa forma subieron los escalones para llegar al departamento de Nico. Su respiración suave chocaba en el rostro de Maki, se sentía tranquila. Ella sostenía a Nico de los muslos, y la bajita había recostado su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Maki. Sentía cálido.

— ¿Qué te hizo ser idol, Nico-chan?—rompió por fin el silencio. Nico se quedó callada unos segundos, sopesando qué decir.

—Mi padre. —Dijo al fin. — él cuando niña, me decía que no debía estar triste. Me dijo que yo tengo esa cualidad para hacer sonreír a los demás. Si yo lo hacía, los demás también. —susurró con nostalgia. La pelirroja se quedo en silencio, la voz de Nico se escuchaba muy pero muy suave, parecía a punto de llorar. —Él me enseñó él; "Nico Nico Nii" —se rió. —Cantar y ser idol me ha llevado a provocar sonrisas sinceras en la gente. Eso llena a Nico de alegría.

Nico lloró. —Me he esforzado tanto.

El pecho de Maki se oprimió de sólo sentir las lágrimas de Nico mojar su hombro.

—Él debe estar tan orgulloso, Nico-chan. Tú no imaginas cuánto. —Nico alzó la cabeza de su refugio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Siento mi pecho aliviado, ¿sabes?—confesó. Maki esperó con paciencia. —Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie. Pero llegas tú. Y de repente se me sale sincerarme. ¿Es que acaso eres bruja o algo que me incitas a hacerlo?

— ¡Oye, enana!—se queja Maki. Ya llegando a la puerta de Nico.

—Aquí es. —señala. Maki asiente y apenas la baja siente la ausencia de su calor.

—Buscaré ropa para ti, dormirás conmigo. —Dice sin permitir que la doctora ponga queja alguna. —

4

El silencio en la habitación es cómodo e intimo, Maki vestía una camiseta grande que Nico había comprado para esos días en los que gustaba de vestir con algo simple en casa, cuando no tenía trabajo alguno. Y unos pantaloncillos que pues, a ella, le quedaban como shorts.

—No puedo creer que seas menor que yo. —susurró Nico malhumorada por el desarrollado cuerpo de la otra doctora a comparación del suyo.

Maki la ignoró. Y se fue a cepillarse el cabello al baño.

Nico la miró curiosa. Sus piernas largas la embobaban, su cabello revuelto y el hecho de que llevara su ropa. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos y su personalidad le atraían muchísimo. Esa aura de arrogancia que despedía, esos aires de intelectual, esa imponencia. Todo eso le atraía. Además sentía que podía confiar en ella, a su lado se sentía cómoda y comprendida. Y su mirada violeta le decía a Nico que poseía una vida solitaria. Una que Nico podía comprender.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto, idiota?— se avergonzó Maki.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?— se ofendió— sólo veía lo lejos que estás de ser bonita igual que yo.

— ¿Qué? Eso es estúpido. —Se burló Maki, y continuó. — ¿Sabes a qué me recuerdas?— Nico alzó una ceja.

— ¿A una súper estrella?

La doctoro se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—A un cachorro bravo. — dijo entre risitas.

Nico se había acercado tan rápidamente a la doctora que ésta creyó que la golpearía. Automáticamente cerró sus ojos a la espera de ese golpe, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir el aliento de la mayor cerca de su boca.

—Maki-chan… ¿puedo?—susurró. Un poquito abrumada con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Maki no necesitó más que dejarse llevar, dejó sus manos caer en la estrecha cintura de Nico y bajó su rostro para poder besarla plenamente. Acercó a la pequeña a ella hasta que la agarró por los muslos y la cargó. Nico abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de la doctora. Y en medio del beso, las dos sonrieron.

Por primera vez, sintieron que hacían lo correcto.


End file.
